Where There's Smoke
by somewhat intriguing
Summary: Natsu pulled Lucy just slightly, positioning his body so it was partially in front of hers. "I promised Lucy a dance and it would be rude of me to leave without giving her one. Perhaps when we're done, you can have her back." He looked at her, that charming smile on his face again. "Provided she would want anything to do with you." Ch3. NaLu. AU.
1. Serendipity

_Note:_ I have risen from the ashes! I have been born anew! I shouldn't be doing this but I have been in such a funk lately that I couldn't help myself. I needed to break back into the writing scene and this has kind of been swirling around my head a lot in recent months. (Just bear with me regarding my other stories. They have NOT been abandoned. They are simply taking a breather…a very long breather.)

Hope you enjoy this adventure!

 _Also! Where There's Smoke now has a lovely cover page from the talented and amazing_ _ **fainttwinkling**_ _(tumblr!)_

 _*Edited 3/9/2019 – Minor adjustments in sentence structures and wording. Added some additional dialogue._

* * *

 ** _Official Summary_ _:_** _Lucy, a cynical heiress, longs to find meaning in life. At a party she meets Natsu, a strange man who drags her into a world she never knew existed and never expected to be a part of. Greed, espionage and organized crime, it becomes a three way battle for her life - one to kill her, one to exploit her and one to save her._

* * *

 _Where There's Smoke_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Serendipity_

Lucy had grown to hate parties.

Nothing about them was entertaining for her. Not the dancing, not the environment, and certainly not the company. All her life she had been forced to attend them and when she was not at them, she had to rehearse for them. Lucy was required to always be presentable and ladylike, especially when the upper echelons of society were present. Wealthy businessmen, lobbyists, politicians, even high ranking military officials – Heartfilia events was a breeding ground for corruption and pretension. The upper crust of society was the underbelly of humanity. Every part of it abhorrent.

At least, she consistently reminded herself, there was always the alcohol to make it a little more bearable, especially for moments such as these.

Lucy kept the practiced smile firmly in place as she listened to the man before her continue to boast about his fortune, as if it were truly something that would charm her. Lucy Heartfilia, heiress to the Heartfilia Conglomerate and its subsequent capital, could not be impressed by riches. She had been drowning in them her entire life. And people were constantly trying to appeal to her with things, never with thought. Despite existing amongst a sea of such bottomless wealth, she never understood how they were all so shallow.

She held a hand up, halting the conversation he was having with himself. "I'm terribly sorry but I really must entertain the other guests as well."

He was flummoxed at her blasé attitude as she politely removed herself. If she offended any of her father's potential business deals she would never hear the end of it from him. So she consistently had to be mindful of how she spoke to people, especially at these events. As much as they seemed a way to mingle and relax, it was simply a business meeting that served too much alcohol. Her father preferred it that way, so that he could get clients' spirits high and shake a couple extra hundred thousand out of them. And if they tried to backpedal, he would come after them, teeth bared and claws out, and in the end get even more. The only thing greater than her father's wealth was his hunger for more. A completely shameless avarice.

She could not fathom why and how people put up with his aggressive and manipulative tactics but being tied to the Heartfilia name was an automatic seal for success. Most were content throwing themselves into the fray at the cost of a metaphorical limb and literal dignity. Though the one she was born into, it was never meant to be a life for her.

"Lucy, darling!"

The shrill voice interrupted her thoughts and she instinctively reverted into her gracious heiress poise. It was nearly impossible for her to make it three steps without being stopped by someone, whether she knew them or not was a different story all together.

She recognized the woman. She could count the times she had spoken to her on one hand though. "Mrs. Ryuzetsu, how nice to see you." Her and her husband owned the ever popular resort Ryuzetsu Land that were scattered across Ishgar. She was nice enough but the few times she had spoken to her, the conversations always went the same way. It irked her.

"Oh, please. You can call me Lani." She waved her off. "Are you engaged yet? You know, my Evan is still single and thinks _very_ highly of you. Why not give him a call sometime soon? He would be simply _elated_ to hear from you. Just last month, he purchased—" She kept talking but Lucy tuned it out.

This happened often. She was frequently getting marriage proposals from men she did not know and attempts to be setup by overbearing mothers she did not like. At the ripe age of twenty-four, Lucy was Fiore's most eligible bachelorette. Her relationship status was a hot topic for the high society, highly scrutinized and hotly debated – thinking that it would be in her best interest to marry soon before she hits the _undesirable age of 30_.

Many of her so called suitors acted as if she were a prize to be won and displayed. It was the last thing Lucy wanted to be treated like – an object, left to be shielded from anything and anyone. Only meant to be bragged about and looked upon, never truly touched or cherished.

It was nauseating to think about. But if there were one kind thing she could say of her father, it was that he had the decency to never force her to marry anyone. Granted, he still wanted her to find someone that would suit _his_ interests as well but she gladly accepted this one and only kindness from him. Perhaps he understood that this would be the final act to push her away entirely and he figured the risk wasn't worthy the reward.

Lani had finally taken a breath. "So what do you think? I can call him for you right now." She was already opening her clutch to grab her cell phone.

"Oh, Mrs. Ryuzetsu, my father is waving me over. Do excuse me." She stepped away quickly before she got trapped in another conversation she did not want to be a part of.

She wove through the throngs of people, nodding and smiling her greetings but not stopping for anyone. It was time for her to take a break, find some silence and space and just be alone. She would have to sneak past security because whoever she told would insist on following her wherever she went. Something about them not wanting to leave an heiress to a multibillion dollar corporation alone. She was flippant about that argument. It did not concern her either way when all she wanted was to breathe fresh air in a quiet place.

Walking up to the security guarding her ideal escape route, she motioned for him to lean in and pointed a finger in a general direction. "Excuse me but I believe there is a gentleman vomiting in the topiary over there."

With an exasperated eye roll and sigh of disapproval, he nodded and walked past her, alerting his team of a temporary vacancy at his sector. She had seen enough of such shenanigans at these events to know, especially of her own detail, that this would leave a brief window of an unattended exit and an opportune moment.

Lucy left the main hall, slinking through the door unseen, the guests too absorbed in conversations and alcohol to notice. Upon rounding the corner she immediately felt the air around her lift, no longer thick and stifling from the innumerable guests crowded into one room. She continued her escape, desperate to be free from an updo too tight, a gown too suffocating and a smile too forced. The majority of the staff were preoccupied with entertaining the guests so a fair portion of the mansion would be empty and it was the perfect moment for her to take break from everything.

She tugged at the pins that bound her hair, expertly loosening her confined tresses. Even with such a simple thing she already felt exponentially better. She sighed in relief as she walked out onto the balcony, resting against the intricate balustrade.

"The things I would give to get out of here," she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes, letting the crisp night wind dance across her skin. She leaned her head back, dark eyes opening to observe the sea of stars above her.

She longed for independence and every time she looked to the stars she felt that same pull, desperately wanting to break free and fly across the sky, go where no one could stop her.

It was with her mother, fifteen years ago, that she first saw a shooting star. And it was in that moment that she fell in love with them. Her and her mother would spend entire nights with them, finding constellations, making up new ones and waiting for another shooting star. It had become their little freedom. They had been her fondest memories and her mother was her best friend.

Her mother fell ill soon after. It was sudden and aggressive. And even with all the financial assets and the world's finest doctors, there was nothing that could be done.

They never did get to see that second shooting star together.

In only one year, her mother had succumbed to her illness. And her father, though never particularly forward with his emotions, grew more distant and irritable and buried himself deeper within his work. Lucy had become neglected and the only time he had for her was to tell her to get out. It did not take long before she stopped trying to reach out to him.

Alone and heartbroken, Lucy again found herself looking to the stars for help, for answers and for companionship. What had always made her so happy though now only seemed to be a bearer of sorrow. And to this day that bittersweet air was always lingering when she looked to the sparkling night sky.

"I'm still waiting for your help, you know." She whispered, praying her words would not be lost in that vast abyss that housed them. As she had done so many nights before, she patiently waited for their response.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

Lucy yelped and quickly spun around, startled by the unwelcome visitor. "Wha-what are _you_ doing here?" She snapped, glaring at the strange man, silently observing him. He was tall, muscular. "My bodyguards will realize I'm missing in about three minutes." It was a bluff.

"Wait, hang on." He held his hands up and took a small but noticeable step back. "Nothing like that, just got a little lost on my way to the john."

"Yes, clearly." She deadpanned, relaxing slightly. She still refused to take her eyes off him. He didn't look like a traditional guest and she was curious who or what he was affiliated with. His hair was an unkempt mess and he wore no tie, the top two buttons of his black dress shirt undone. The worn scarf that was draped over shoulders wasn't something typically paired with a fancy suit but strangely worked, as if it were a part of himself. An eccentric millionaire was her guess. "Go back the way you came and make a right. There's an usher who can point you in the right direction."

"Thanks," he smiled at her. A little too enthusiastically she thought, considering the nature of their conversation. But years of seeing fake smiles and rehearsing her own she could see, plain as the one on his face, that it was genuine.

And without realizing or expecting it, she found herself smiling back at him. "This area is technically off limits so you should head back before they throw you out."

"Ah, that's why it's so empty." He turned back to the double doors that lead to the balcony, hands on his hips and nodding in understanding. _He's odd._ She thought. "Well that makes sense." Lucy blanched, worried that she said it aloud but he grinned at her over his shoulder, the same way he had just seconds ago. "I'll head back and stay out of trouble."

He was only three steps away before he turned around, stopping arm's length away from her. He held a hand out. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Natsu." He smiled. "Natsu Dragneel."

She lifted her hand to his, delicately, as she had been trained to do. "Lucy Heartfilia." She waited for him to kiss it, as they always did, or for him to try smooth talk her, as they always did , or both, as most did – especially after learning her name.

But he did neither.

Instead, he grimaced, confusion contorting his face. He awkwardly grasped her fingers and shook her hand. "Okay then." He said simply. "Nice to meet you, Lucy. You're kind of weird."

"What?" Lucy shouted, abandoning all decorum that had been ingrained in her since childhood. This man was utterly incorrigible and hopelessly clueless. "You come wandering over here with that lame bathroom excuse and you have the audacity to call me _odd_?"

"Weird." He corrected.

"Whatever!" She spun around quickly, crossing her arms over chest and muttering frustrations to herself.

"Being weird isn't a bad thing." He stepped forward and leaned his arms against the balustrade, looking up at the stars the same way she had been minutes ago. "I mean, doesn't it just mean you're unique? Like all those stars up there. They're all different. I am, you are, Jimmy working the valet is. So don't worry too much about someone calling you odd."

She smiled, hands finding their way to the cold stone next to his arms. "Weird."

"Whatever." He mimicked.

They stood in comfortable silence just a few minutes and for the first time in a long time that lingering sadness had lifted and she could truly enjoy the twinkling lights above her. She hoped that this feeling would never her leave again. After years of being without it, she had long forgotten the way the happiness they brought her felt like. And now she could not bring herself to separate from its embrace.

"I should head back, it's probably about time to get moving anyway." He eventually said.

"Ah, yes, of course." She realized in that moment that if he were to go back in now, he would be in quite a bit of trouble for entering a restricted area. "There will likely be a guard already of the door. If he gives you trouble, just say I invited you out here."

"They won't believe that." He said knowingly.

"Right," she laughed. She took a moment to think of something only she would be able to tell someone. If they were going to get upset at anyone it could be her, it wasn't as if they could actually punish her. They will just give her the usual spiel of the dangers of walking around unattended. "Just say 'Miss Spetto won't like you picking on Lucy's friends' and that should work." None of them would want to get on Miss Spetto's bad side so she figured it was the most effective way to deter them. Natsu proved to be of no harm to her so she figured she would help him out.

He chuckled. "Got it, thanks."

She politely dipped her head, a silent acceptance of his thanks.

Natsu pushed himself back, walking to the empty hallway. "Oh, one last thing before I go," he announced. She rolled her eyes but acknowledged. "I would recommend you not drink anymore tonight. You reek of booze."

Her face burned. " _What_ is _with_ you?" She yelled as he scampered off, leaving her alone once again. Her anger was shallow and short lived. She had enjoyed their little bantering but she had no clue how to respond, she just reacted. It was a foreign experience, not having to tiptoe around a conversation and talk with a feigned graciousness. She was able to be _herself_ , not the Lucy everyone expected her to be. And never had she encountered such a peculiar man. Another testament to just how sheltered she was. "He is so weird." She whispered through an exasperated smile.

With a resigned sigh, she walked back to the main hall, prepared to plunge herself back into the fray.


	2. Sequacious

Note: Hi all! I'm back with chapter 2! The next chapter is already in the works also so hopefully I'll have that done very soon!

 _Also! Where There's Smoke now has a lovely cover page from the talented and amazing_ _ **fainttwinkling**_ _(tumblr!)_

 _*Edited 3/9/2019 – – Minor adjustments in sentence structures and wording. Added some additional dialogue._

* * *

 _Where There's Smoke_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Sequacious_

Natsu had a special kind of disdain for parties and events like these.

They were stuffy and elitist and always left a foul taste in his mouth. More than anything else, he hated what they reminded him of. Memories he would rather leave buried and forgotten but he knew too well that he would never – could never – let himself. And he expected his time here to be no less unpleasant even if his end goal was drastically different from what he was used to.

And so here he was, putting on a brave face and wading through the throngs of buzzed socialites, politicians and businessmen as he scanned all the passing faces for his elusive target.

He heard so many people buzzing about her, some gushing, others resenting. She was either lovely or condescending, naturally beautiful or synthetically altered, intelligent or ignorant. A lot of these to the same person. It was a cruel group to be amongst, so quick to sing their praises but just as quick to stab in you in the back. He could not stand such people. And he could not wait to be free of them.

Reaching into his blazer, he pulled his phone out and brought up a picture of the girl he was assigned to. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia. Heiress to the Heartfilia Conglomerate, one of the wealthiest and most esteemed families in the country, if not the world. It was nigh impossible for him to find this girl in this crowd where all the surrounding faces seemed to look more alike the longer he was around them. And in all honesty, he really was not interested in playing hero to some spoiled socialite who probably never offered an ounce of gratitude to the _lesser folk_ , yet here he was.

He sighed as he stuffed the device back in his pocket and made his way to the bar. Ordering a drink, he leaned back against the countertop, sipping casually as he observed the crowd, guests and staff alike. With a calculating eye, he looked for any inkling of a threat.

His organization had received information just hours before this moment that the Heartfilia heiress was in danger and that someone needed to be dispatched immediately to protect her. There was undeniable proof that Tartarus was the one behind the hit but there were noticeable irregularities in their actions for this job. Which in turn led Natsu's organization to the conclusion that they recruited the assistance of an outside source. Who is was, none of them could say just yet – which made this that much more of a headache to deal with. Essentially they were flying blind. And, as his luck would have it, Natsu was chosen to watch over her. And he would reluctantly indulge that responsibility if he could just find her.

"Where the hell _is_ she?" He muttered into his glass of whiskey, tugging at the scarf around his neck. His was patience steadily thinning. The enemy was somewhere in this room. He surmised if he could locate the threat then it would be a simple matter of neutralizing him and finding out where his cohorts were hiding. Then he could be on a trail to stopping them from the inside instead of playing babysitter on the outside. And were he to be so fortunate, he would have to handle this with absolute discretion. Lord knows that if he made a scene here, the boss would have his head _and_ his ass mounted on the walls of his office before he could even explain himself.

"Looking for someone special?" Initially, Natsu thought the question was directed at him. He turned his head slightly but there was another man at the bar. Something about him seemed familiar and he did not trust the man for that very reason.

"Lucy Heartifilia." The man answered. Natsu's senses went on alert though outwardly he made no indication. He maintained his composure, wanting to see where this conversation would go. It would not be the least bit surprising if someone were looking for the Heartfilia heiress but with their intel everyone is considered a suspect until otherwise proven.

The bartender laughed heartily, shaking his head. "You're going after Lady Lucy? That girl takes no notice in anyone's advances. I think it'd be in your best interest look elsewhere."

"So you know where she is?"

He shrugged. "If you're that interested in getting shot down, she's right over there."

Natsu, out of the corner of his eye, caught the full view of the man's face when he turned. He had a tattoo on his forehead, above his left eye. He remembered that mark. He had seen it just once two years ago. Bora of Prominence. Amongst the worst kind of stain on humanity. He had been a criminal on the rise, one who took control of a human trafficking ring and was quick to make a name for himself in the criminal world. If he were here, then Tartarus was likely endorsing him. Tartarus wasn't exactly in the business of keeping people alive but Prominence relied on it. A strange partnership but an ultimately unsurprising one.

His jaw clenched. _Stick to the plan_. With everything he had in him, Natsu removed himself from the bar. He downed the last of his whiskey and set the glass down. Bora ordered another drink, stating that he would take it to Lucy himself.

Natsu quickly walked away and made a beeline for where he saw her. He watched her whisper to a guard and sneak out of the door he had just been watching moments ago. If she were alone, that may likely make it that much easier for him to talk to her. Or she could just as easily blow him off. He hoped he could find a way to get through to her as neither of them had the luxury of him not.

A new guard had taken up the vacant post in seconds. "Tch, of course." He hoped she did not get too far. It would already be tricky enough to explain how he ended up a foot within the restricted section, much less halfway around the mansion.

He looked over his shoulder to see Bora touch his ring and hold his hand over the glass of champagne. There was no doubting it anymore, Bora was definitely the one who was sent after Lucy Heartfilia. He had a penchant for charming and drugging his victims before dragging them away to a living hell – which was probably why he was sought out to assist them in whatever plot they had in motion. And in forming an alliance with Tartarus, Bora would be that much more troublesome to bring down.

Focused back on his main priority, Natsu was preparing to remove the replacement guard but just as he resolved to do so, he heard several glasses shattering and a loud yell behind him. A waitress had tripped and all the contents on her serving tray had been flung at a guest, effectively soaking and infuriating him. The man began yelling at her as she profusely apologized, drawing the attention of the surrounding guests and staff, who were to intervene. He used the opportunity to slip away.

He took long strides down the hallway and as he rounded the corner, he saw her out on the balcony. Her blonde hair was now untied and she seemed more relaxed, as if this was a place she was more interested in being rather than being showered in affections and pleasantries.

He stepped outside

"I'm still waiting for your help, you know."

He paused, half expecting her to be talking to him. Was she already aware she was in danger? Had his cover been completely blown? When she made no acknowledgement to him, he finally spoke up. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

It was made apparent that she did not know he was there from her reaction. She spun around, clearly startled. "Wha-what are _you_ doing here?" He stayed still in an effort to make himself as nonthreatening as possible. She curled slightly in on herself. "My bodyguards will realize I'm missing in about three minutes." He could read her bluff easily.

He brought his hands up in mock surrender and stepped back. "Wait, hang on. Nothing like that, just got a little lost on my way to the john."

She seemed to be able to just as easily read his bluff as she responded. But nevertheless, she relaxed, if only marginally. She remained cautious, not taking her eyes off him. He was almost impressed at how well she stood her ground. So the princess had a backbone after all. "Yes, clearly. Go back the way you came and make a right. There's an usher who can point you in the right direction."

"Thanks." He smiled automatically. She was strangely interesting and he could not help but smile at her. It was becoming more clear that there was something different about her, something special. Perhaps his initial judgement had been off the mark.

She smiled back at him, softly. "This area is technically off limits so you should head back before they throw you out."

He feigned ignorance. "Ah, that's why it's so empty." He turned to look back at the doors, nodding. "Well that makes sense." _She actually doesn't seem so bad…a little weird maybe._ He grinned at her over his shoulder and was amused when he saw her alarm. "I'll head back and stay out of trouble."

Natsu took just a few steps forward before he realized he would accomplish nothing if he just walked away now. He had nearly forgotten he was on a job and that he was here to protect _her_. He turned around and walked up to her, still keeping his distance. It would make him seem less imposing if he was considerate of her personal space. He held a hand out to her and smiled. "By the way, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Lucy Heartfilia." She held her hand up, delicate and dainty, just like a noble would. It just looked as if she had no arm strength whatsoever to him. Though judging from her appearance, she most likely didn't.

Suddenly he was unsure what to do with it. He was not about to kiss her hand. She probably would not like that, from what he heard the bartender say. And so he decided to awkwardly shake her fingers, much to her surprise. "Okay then. Nice to meet you, Lucy." Without thinking, he added, "You're kind of weird."

"What?" She snapped.

Within just two short minutes, he had seen her face go from surprise, incredulity, exasperation, kindness, worry, allure, confusion and now anger. She was very expressive. It intrigued him and he found that he liked to see all the different faces she could make.

"You come wandering over here with that lame bathroom excuse and you have the audacity to call me _odd_?"

"Weird."

"Whatever!" She turned her back to him and he was surprised at the colorful language that was coming out of the mouth of such a seemingly well-groomed heiress.

He stepped forward to the balustrade, leaning against it casually. He suddenly regretted thinking so poorly of her. Without thinking, he spoke. "Being weird isn't a bad thing. I mean, doesn't it just mean you're unique?" He looked up at the stars like he had seen her doing when he first saw her out here. "Like all those stars up there. They're all different. I am, you are, Jimmy working the valet is. So don't worry too much about someone calling you odd."

She rested against the stone next to him and he could hear the smile in her voice. "Weird."

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever."

They were quiet for some time, comfortably. He wondered if it had always been this pleasant to just take in the view of the stars. He could not really recall a time when he just took the time to admire them, to admire anything, but standing here with her, he felt an unfamiliar peacefulness. It was as if his past had no longer had a hold on him and he was able to live in the present for the first time in a long time. He did not want to step away from this moment which is why he took the time to linger.

However, he had work to do. Especially now that he had identified the agent.

"I should head back, it's probably about time to get moving anyway."

"Ah, yes, of course." There was sadness in her words but he had a responsibility, even if she was unaware, to make sure she was safe. She was his assignment and he would see it through to the end. After these few short minutes, this job no longer felt like a waste of his time. Even if only slightly, he was actually _wanting_ to protect her. She continued, "There will likely be a guard already in front of the door. If he gives you trouble, just say I invited you out here."

"They won't believe that." He already knew they wouldn't.

"Right," she laughed, thinking briefly, "just say 'Miss Spetto won't like you picking on Lucy's friends' and that should work."

He chuckled. "Got it, thanks."

She bowed her head slightly, offering a silent you're welcome with the motion.

He walked back to the empty hallway, wondering the best way to keep her away from drinking all together. Who knew what Bora would plan if – or rather when – she rejected him. He would figure something else out to keep that creep away from her all together.

He stopped. "Oh, one last thing before I go." He knew this would frustrate her but he could think of no better way to get her to stop her _and_ to tease her. "I would recommend you not drink anymore tonight. You reek of booze."

" _What_ is _with_ you?" She yelled as he scampered off, snickering to himself. Maybe it was not the most appropriate way to tell her but the less she knew, the better. It would make things infinitely easier to not have the Heartfilia security team interfere. Not to speak less of their capabilities but getting wrapped up in this would be way more than they ever bargained for.

He pulled out his phone, texting his partners that he had a slight change of plans. And it would likely involve punching that asshole Bora in the face.


	3. Open Impetus

_Cover photo courtesy of fainttwinkling (tumblr)!_

 _*Edited 3/9/2019 – Minor adjustments to sentence structure and wording._

* * *

 _Where There's Smoke_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Open Impetus_

It had been a long five minutes upon her return. She was surrounded by guests vying for her attention. Their shallow conversations laced with puffery and tittering and she was unable to focus on any of it. Her mind kept going back to one person, their banter still fresh in her mind and easily leading her thoughts astray.

Natsu.

He was a peculiar young man, abrasive and tactless and he carried with him an air of mystery. But he was warm, kind and straightforward. Someone who actually seemed interested in her for _her_ and not her name or the money that came along with it. He had an inviting presence, disarming and friendly, and though he seemed rather inept in social situations, he had the unique ability to lift a person's spirits with nothing but his smile.

She had gotten used to reading people, easily discerning who was sincere and who was not. A trait she inherited from her father and honed through her lifestyle. But unlike her father she did not use that knowledge against people but instead to avoid them. It was just a very small few people who she had encountered in her life that she felt comfortable getting close to. And she was hoping that he could be one.

She wondered where he had gone. She got back just moments after him and thought he might still be close by trying to convince the guard against any perceived wrongdoing but it seemed he too had gotten swept away by the crowd.

She separated herself from a small cluster of people, trying to scan the crowd for him. If nothing else, she figured, his hair would give him away.

"Miss Heartfilia." She was snapped out of her thoughts and search and turned to the source of the voice. He was tall, with dark hair and a distinct tattoo above his right eye. "What an honor it is to finally meet you." He was imposing, invading her space and acting overly familiar with her like so many people did – an action she detested.

"Hello, mister…" She trailed off and noticed the two glasses of champagne he held.

Acknowledging her glance, he held one out to her. "You can call me Bora."

She accepted the glass. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." His voice was like velvet, smooth and soft, and along with his good looks, he was probably popular with women. Something about him though made Lucy uneasy. "I was hoping to have the chance to talk to you a little more if you wouldn't mind."

She nodded respectfully and moved the glass to her lips but she paused. Natsu's words crossed her mind.

" _I recommend you not drink anymore tonight. You reek of booze."_

She was simultaneously self-conscious and annoyed. She thought about not drinking it but if he was watching, she would happily do it just to spite him. _I'll show that jerk._ Forgetting about Bora, she brought the glass to her mouth and tipped it back. She could feel the chill of the liquid touch her lips and took one large, unladylike gulp. But suddenly, the glass was pulled back and out of her hand.

She blinked, stunned as Natsu stood to her right, her glass in his hands and smirking at the now very irritated Bora. "Natsu?"

He shoved the glass back in his hand. "You can finish that. This one has had more than enough to drink."

Bora frowned, growing irritated by the sudden intrusion while Natsu maintained a calm demeanor, the smug look on his face only baiting the other man. "Who do you think you are, interrupting our conversation—"

Natsu cut him off. "Well, to be fair, there was no talking going on when I got here."

"Why you…" Bora growled and took a step forward.

Natsu pulled Lucy just slightly, positioning his body so it was partially in front of hers. "I promised Lucy a dance and it would be rude of me to leave without giving her one. Perhaps when we're done, you can have her back." He looked at her, that charming smile on his face again. "Provided she would want anything to do with you."

Lucy was in disbelief as she watched him, dumbfounded as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. They began a very simplified waltz. "I thought I told you not to drink anymore tonight."

"I thought that was none of your business." She turned her head away, cheeks puffed in annoyance but made no move to separate from him. It had been a long time since she had danced with someone like this, even longer since she had done so willingly.

Their dance was slow and modest and she could tell he was not familiar with the steps.

"Yes, I know, I'm not very good at dancing. Hopefully I don't step on your feet."

She giggled. "I hope not, I'd rather not have all my toes broken." She adjusted slightly, moving to take a modified lead to help him. "You can follow me." And so he did. They chatted and laughed and smiled and many of the other guests stepped aside for their somewhat sloppy but innocently charming dance.

For Lucy, it almost felt like being a kid again, being able to experience something just for the fun of it. She had long forgotten this feeling but as it came pouring back into her on the dance floor, she could not hold back her laughter and her happiness. Nothing was being expected of her and she expected nothing of him and they were able to just follow the music, flowing to the beat of a song that only they could hear.

Lucy stepped out, their arms stretched as far as they could and he pulled her into him, far stronger and faster than she anticipated so her spin was awkward and clumsy and almost sending them both stumbling. He caught her and laughed and she did too. She spun away, going back into the slow, small steps before the song ended and he dipped her, leaning in close with the smile that had become so familiar to her in such a quick time. Teeth white and straight, with canines that were just slightly more pronounced, sharper and peaking her curiosity.

She blushed.

Lucy, who had spent so much time pushing people away, who had never felt she could trust anyone and as such unwilling to give them a chance, found herself allowing this strange man, that she had known all of fifteen minutes, to charm his way into her safe space. She no longer knew how to react and so she just let herself do as her body and subconscious felt. She was being natural, she was being _herself_. And as she was, she found it easy to forget everyone and everything around her.

"Lucy!"

She paled, recognizing the level voice as that of her father. He was angry.

Natsu pulled her up and let go of her. She felt her hair tickle her back and she breathed a heavy sigh, closing her eyes. A lot of the guests went back to their mingling, their interest quickly lost in the unique couple. The rest feigned apathy in her father's incoming reprimanding of her but she was well aware of the peripheral stares and whispering.

"You're not presentable like this." His frown weighed heavy at the corners of his mouth, eying the loose waves that bounced on her shoulders. "I don't have time to send you to get fixed up, you're already later than you were supposed to be." He put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her away.

She looked over her shoulder. She caught Natsu's eyes for just a moment before he disappeared in the crowd.

"Who is that man?" The tone was demanding, easily read as a statement rather than a question.

She turned her gaze up at him. He did not look at her, as was usual. His eyes, even when looking directly at her, never truly saw her – always looking through her, past her and what she would bring him. A present father who was no better than one who was not. She looked down. "Natsu."

"No matter," he brushed it off in his typical callous manner, "there is someone I need you to meet."

He led her through the crowd, finding a ring of people all chatting and drinking. All eyes were turned to one man in particular. He was tall and handsome, with fair skin and well-groomed blond hair. He had enraptured everyone who made eye contact with him, anyone being captured by his amber eyes unable to break free.

"Lucy, this is Larcade Spriggan. He is the head of the Spriggan Corporation in Alvarez."

She greeted him, holding her hand out. He brought it to his lips. "Lucy Heartfilia, it is so lovely to meet you."

"Likewise." A simple answer for a simple greeting. She had no interest in the conversation or in him. Her mind was wandering back to Natsu, wondering where he was and what he was doing.

He remained undeterred. "If I may be so bold, I must say that you are most enchanting, Miss Heartfilia."

"Thank you, that's very kind of you to say." She quickly moved past the shallow compliment. "Are you one of my father's business partners?"

That was when Jude cleared his throat, bringing her attention to him. "Lucy," he motioned to Larcade, "this is your fiancé."

The surrounding crowd of people all gasped in disbelief and excitement, hands politely clapping for the newly engaged couple.

"My…what?"

He continued, disregarding his daughter's apparent shock. "I know, we had previously agreed to letting you choose your own husband. But with your age and your inability to connect with anyone, I decided it would be best if I moved forward on the process. And I just so happened to meet Larcade last month at a meeting and I thought between your union, our two businesses would be able to thrive."

His words began to trickle off, gradually sounding further away despite their proximity. He was acting as if it was a completely trivial matter. This wasn't some insignificant matter of her not being able to decide on something to eat so he took it upon himself to pick, this was her _life_ , her happiness. And he seemed perfectly content to trample all over it without a second thought. Because it would be able to benefit _him_ and _his life_.

For years, this freedom was what she held so tightly to. It was the last piece of respect she had for her father and now she didn't even have that. The final fragment of trust snuffed out by him so easily and with no remorse. It was a deal to be made and she had become the ultimate bargaining chip. It made her sick.

They were all cheering, congratulating the "happy couple" but Lucy was unable to feel or hear anything. Suddenly the people all felt too close, it was warm and suffocating and she could barely catch her breath. She needed to get out, get away. Sweat was beading at the back of her neck as she tried to fill her lungs with air. Had it always been so hot in here?

"I…I'm sorry." She croaked out, backing away. "I need to go." And she left, her legs struggling to keep her upright. Some patrons tried to stop her but her father held a hand up, allowing her the privacy to take in this shock. At least he had the decency to give her that much.

Anxiety was tightening her chest, her heart racing and breath coming out in short huffs. She had no way to stop it, not when this was weighing so heavily upon her. She needed fresh air, she needed to be alone, to look at the night sky and calm herself. To get _away_.

The quickest way out was through the back. The guards were ready to follow her but it seems they also got the message that she needed to be left to herself. Whether from her face or her father's orders, she didn't know, didn't care. As long as they didn't follow her. No one needed to follow her. This was not something anyone could just _fix_.

Tears were forming in her eyes as the night air chilled her flushed skin. She shivered but welcomed it. Lucy took in a deep breath, grateful for the calming air. She admired the twinkling sky, thinking of her mother and how she wished she were here to protect her from her father's tyranny.

As she calmed, she was able to faintly hear the music in the background. She cringed. She wanted to get further away, to no longer be able to hear their raucous laughter.

Lucy could see the gate at the end of the path straight ahead, the one that lead to an expanse of land and foliage. It was a tempting thought, to run away at this moment and never look back. But it was an endeavor that would bear her no fruit. It would be minutes before she was brought back and her father would keep her on a tighter security than ever before. She longed for an escape, to be taken along with the wind and find herself in new, unfamiliar and exciting places. A pleasant fairy tale to tell herself at night but far removed from reality come morning. It was simply not possible for someone like her.

She quickly walked down the large stone steps, deciding instead to head to the gardens. Not too far but far enough.

She was nearly at the bottom of the steps when a familiar voice called out to her. She turned around.

"Bora?" Lucy said, hesitating.

"You left in such a rush." His voice was smooth, practiced and devoid of any emotion. "Is everything okay?" She took a step further down but he followed.

His words conveyed thoughtfulness but their tone did not. It was taunting, as if it knew exactly what was wrong but was waiting to trap her in a lie and use it against her. She had already developed a distaste for him but there was an entirely different air around him from just minutes ago.

She squared her shoulders. "Ah, yes, I just really needed to get some air. There's no need to worry about me, you can go back to the party." She smiled politely and turned away.

He grabbed her arm, jerking her to face him. "Perhaps instead we could talk a bit more," he smiled, a thinly veiled wickedness in his tone, "alone."

Lucy's eyes widened. This was not happening. Her mind was still reeling from what her father had just told her and now this monster was threatening her. She was terrified. But more than that she was furious. About him and his lies, her father and his. About this _party_ and the guests and all the lies they spewed to her and everyone around her. She was absolutely livid and absolutely tired of all of it.

Angry tears burned at the corner of her eyes, refusing to be held back to matter how hard she tried.

"Let go of me." She ground out, leveling his condescending gaze with hers of rage. The smirk on his face never faltered. It just infuriated her more.

Her hand shot out, ready to deliver a pointed slap across his smug face but he effortlessly caught her wrist.

She struggled against his hold and was ready to scream for help from somebody – _anybody_ – when a new voice brought her thrashing to a halt.

"That's not the proper way to treat a lady, y'know."

"Natsu!" Relief washed over Lucy when she saw him at the top of the stairs.

Bora grimaced and looked at him, not releasing his capture. "And why exactly do you insist on interrupting our conversations?"

Natsu stuffed his hands in his pocket, his stance relaxed. "Because they don't seem to be much of a conversation. And I don't think you have the purest of intentions here." He motioned his head behind him. "Otherwise there would have been no reason try and poison her earlier or take out her security back there."

Her eyes widened. "Are they okay?"

He nodded. "Just unconscious."

"Thank goodness." She whispered, relieved.

Bora's grip on her suddenly tightened. "Now really isn't the time for you to be worrying about them. You may want to start concerning yourself with what will be happening to you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Just as Natsu moved to attack, another of Lucy's guards came walking out. Seeing what was happening, he rushed forward to help Lucy but Natsu reacted quickly. He gripped his arm, twisting and pulling the man's weight over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground and knocking him out.

He crouched down. "Sorry pal. Can't have you getting caught up in this." He whispered, patting the man's chest.

Lucy's jaw dropped. It all happened so quickly and her mind still could not properly process it. "W-why would you do that? I thought you were here to help me!" She shouted, confusion, anger and anxiety tightening her chest.

He stood back up, removing his jacket and placing it over man as if it were a blanket. "I am. But I can't have you going back there to keep living life all peachy keen." He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows.

Bora stiffened but Lucy ignored him, her frustration continuously mounting. "What—" she struggled to get out of Bora's hold, "—are you even _talking_ about? You don't make any sense at all!" She was seething, trying to make sense of anything that was happening tonight. No matter how much she tried, how much she ran the events of the evening through her head, _nothing_ made sense, nothing gave her peace of mind. From meeting Natsu, to meeting Bora, to dancing with Natsu, to learning of her new fiancé, to _this_ – whatever _this_ was. It was making her crazy. _He_ made her crazy.

Natsu descended the steps, that amicable smile on his face – unchanging even in a situation such as this.

The silent Bora released her, backing from the advancing man. "You…you can't be…" Gone was the confidence and degrading nature of his character. Lucy looked at him, the terror plain on his face.

Natsu's smile remained. "So you _do_ know who I am?"

"St-stay back!"

Lucy was stunned. Natsu was peculiar and crass, cheerful and possibly a little immature. And seeing him so easily put one of her elite guards out as if it were not even able to classified as a minor inconvenience, basically threaten to kidnap her and strike such fear into the very core of another man who apparently just did those two very things made him seem much less the goof that had teased her on the balcony or the one she spun awkwardly with on the dance floor.

She knew she did not know him. But she honestly felt that he was genuine and sincere. So why did Bora act like he was staring straight into the face of a demon?

He held his arms out in front him, a feeble attempt to keep Natsu away from him which quickly proved to be completely useless. "I-I'll leave. You'll never see me again, I swear!"

"Don't worry," Natsu tightened his fist, pulling his arm back, "I know I won't."

He brought his fist down on Bora's face, sending the man to the ground. He lay there, unmoving and out cold.

Lucy would have thought he were dead from how hard Natsu hit him if it was not for the steady rise and fall of his chest. She looked at Natsu, hesitant to say anything. She considered running but she knew he would have no problem catching her – especially in these uncomfortable heels.

For the first time, she saw the tattoo on his forearm. A black dragon with its wings spread wide. Despite its simplicity, there was a unique ferocity to it.

His hand shot out, grabbing her by the wrist and taking off in a run. "We've gotta' get out of here."

"Wait, what?" She said between breaths, cursing her shoes and how out of shape she actually is, "Why?"

"Because it's not safe for you to be here." He said simply, as if that provided any actual information for why she could not go back home. He expected her to just take his word for it?

"You're not going to say something ridiculous like 'come with me if you want to live' are you?" She deadpanned, not sure how she felt about his actions.

"No but yes," he stopped, turning to her and bringing his face close to hers. His eyes were firm, imploring her to listen. "You are at the middle of something big. And you can either lie down and accept your fate or you can come with me and you can fight it."

Lucy's breath lodged in her throat. His words were heavy on her mind and she was in complete disbelief. Lucy, who spent her life being pampered and groomed to be the ideal heiress and bride, who had virtually no experience of the world outside that of her comfortable mansion, was supposedly the heart of a conspiracy that was growing in her own backyard. It was just too unbelievable. But everything that just happened was too so she could not write it off just yet.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She whispered, unable to bring any other thought to her voice.

"You don't. But right now, I'm the best chance you've got."

She looked over her shoulder at the only home she ever knew. It was a quick realization that she felt nothing towards it, having every reason to return to it while simultaneously having none. Her home had not felt like one for a long time, just an ornate dwelling that was used to keep her caged and sheltered. She found her best memories above, not grounded like she had spent all of her life being.

Now she was here, finally being offered a chance at freedom from a life that demanded complete submission that she never wanted to give but had no choice.

It was her time to choose, to decide for herself what the best route to take was, to decide for herself her own life.

Closing her eyes, she looked up, inhaling deeply and letting the crisp air of the night envelop her. She could always find her answers here, wrapped in this pure feeling beneath the stars. Releasing her breath, she turned back to Natsu, her voice carrying a resolution she didn't know she had within her. "Alright."

He grinned, pulling her behind him once again. "Then let's go!"


	4. Tabula Rasa

_Note:_ Sorry everyone, I fell off the grid (again) for a while there. The thing is, I've even had pretty much this entire chapter written in my notebook since my last update. I just didn't have any breathing room to sit down and transfer to my computer and then I had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life and just hit a wall and blah blah blah. You've heard it all before. I sincerely apologize for this delay.

Thanks for all your support everyone! It means so much to me! So here you go everyone!

 _Cover photo courtesy of fainttwinkling (tumblr)!_

* * *

 _Where There's Smoke_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Tabula Rasa_

Lucy was pulled from a dreamless sleep by the low murmur of a television and a muffled conversation. She sat up, the loud creak of springs protesting against her movements. She looked around the unfamiliar room, noting the torn and peeling wallpaper and a television with crooked antennas that she assumed was taken straight out of a time capsule. There was an empty twin bed next to hers, the blankets disheveled from someone occupying it recently. The room smelled musty and slightly salty and it felt as if the stench was clinging to every part of her, desperate to permeate everything it came into contact with.

Where was she? And how much did she drink?

She flung the limp comforter off of her, noticing she was still in her evening gown. She removed herself from the bed, touching her bare feet to the dingy shag carpeting.

"What did you expect me to do?" A familiar, hushed voice was barely distinguishable through the door that she assumed lead to an equally quaint bathroom.

Her face flushed as she recalled the party's events of the night before, focusing on the details that led her here. From meeting Natsu and then Bora to Bora threatening her and Natsu defending her. But when and how did she end up here?

She took cautious steps towards the door, intent on eavesdropping on the conversation to gain any useful information. Carefully, she pressed her ear to it.

He was on the phone and it sounded like he was arguing with someone.

"Well it's too late to turn back now. So she'll just have to stick it out."

He said nothing more until a gruff "yeah, whatever" and almost immediately followed by the door swinging open. She jumped back.

He looked caught off guard for a brief moment before turning to the rickety kitchenette. "Hungry?" He shuffled through the mini fridge, pulling out two items wrapped in plastic.

Lucy ignored his question for one of her own. "Where are we?"

"Hargeon." He tossed her one of the mystery meals. She clumsily caught it.

Hargeon? She thought as she unwrapped the food. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. She examined the sub sandwich, silently doubting its edibility. She pinched the top of the cold, stiff bread and wondered if people actually ate this stuff and if they did, if they lived to tell about it. The sparse amount of ham and cheese didn't look much safer to her eyes. She took a small, tentative bite.

"It's a fishing village about a six hour drive from your home."

She nearly choked on the sandwich, looking up at him in surprise. This was the farthest she had ever been from her home alone. If she didn't have a small army of handpicked guards watching her every move and reporting in on her every ten minutes, her father would have kept her locked away in her home.

"I don't remember falling asleep." She muttered, still trying to absorb the new information.

"That's not surprising." Natsu said, eating his meal without a second thought as he scrolled through his phone. "You remember I told you that Bora tried to poison you, don't you?"

Lucy paled. "Wait, I was poisoned?"

"That drink he gave you. But it was just something to knock you out apparently. Which is good because I did _not_ have an antidote handy."

"I didn't drink it though."

"But you had some. Even that little bit did quite a number on you, can't imagine what you'd be like if you drank the whole thing."

She was appalled by how casual he was treating the entire scenario, as if getting poisoned was just another way to spend Saturday night.

Although she did wonder if she should be surprised.

Here she was, in this unfamiliar motel in an unfamiliar town after she ran off with a complete stranger who was apparently skilled in martial arts, capable of striking fear into the hearts of dangerous men and talked about being poisoned as if it were just as normal and mundane as brushing your teeth in the morning.

Brushing your teeth.

She was suddenly self-conscious and she quickly brought a hand to her mouth, trying to trap any morning breath from escaping any further.

Natsu looked at her curiously. "What are you doing?"

"I need to brush my teeth." She said, voice muffled by her hand.

He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "then go do it. There's a toothbrush in there."

She rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"Weirdo." He mumbled to himself.

After vigorously brushing her teeth, Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, judging how unpresentable she appeared and imagining the meltdown her father would have were he to see her like this. Hair a tangled mess, eyeliner and mascara smeared under her eyes and her dress wrinkled from tip to toe. She groomed herself to the best of her ability, combing her hair with her fingers, wiping her face with a damp rag and smoothing the delicate material of her gown with the palms of her hands. It wasn't exactly pretty but it would have to do.

She thought about how out of place she not just looked but felt. This was nothing of the pampered, lavish life she lived. She knew her life was not the norm for people but to what extent the difference was, she hadn't the slightest clue. A life beyond the gilded gates of the mansion she was confined to. She could see more of the world – the real world – that lay right beyond this room. Or so she assumed – she highly doubted Natsu's grand plan of protection was to hole her up in some musty motel for days on end.

And that brought reality crashing back down on her.

Just what was she getting herself into? She still didn't know if she could actually trust this Natsu character, if that even who he actually is. He could likely be using a pseudonym. As far as she knew, he could actually be an extortionist or a murderer. Or worse, _married_.

She cracked the bathroom door open, staring him down incredulously.

He sat at the end of the bed, vigorously texting someone. He still wore his attire from the previous night, that scarf still draped over his shoulders. Why did he seem so indifferent about this whole ordeal?

Who exactly was he that he could whisk her away like this, using those sugary words to sweeten whatever lies he spoon fed her. She probably shouldn't trust him but she has already chosen to. But maybe, just maybe, she could use her womanly charms to lure some information out of him. He seemed like he might be a tough nut to crack but between the low cut neckline and high cut slit of her attire, she figured she had the advantage.

He never looked up at her. "Now what are you doing?"

She swung the door open, trying to act like she hadn't just been caught staring as she walked over and sat next to him, her leg pressed slightly against his. Still not even a glance her way. She was irritated that he didn't acknowledge her proximity but she stayed quiet, instead taking this time to observe him.

He was still the Natsu she met last night but there was a tension around him this morning that was easy to discern but not decipher. His eyes were sharp and intense, portraying a strength unfamiliar to her and hiding a mystery that she was curious to unlock. But despite the severity of them now, she knew the expressions they were capable of were soft and inviting, offering her the very gazes that ushered her along with him to this place.

She could see now the faint scars that marred his exposed skin, the worst of them, from she could tell, was the one on the side of his neck that she wanted to ask about but knew she shouldn't.

What kind of man was Natsu actually?

The faint sound of the news caught her attention.

" _Heiress to the Heartfilia Conglomerate, Lucy Heartfilia, was allegedly abducted last night from a charity event hosted at the Heartfilia Estate by a mysterious man. Eyewitness accounts from the evening say they did not recognize the suspect and it has been maintained by Jude Heartfilia that he was not an invited guest. More to come on this developing story."_

Lucy was stunned, eyes fixed on the small television screen. A picture of herself and a distant, barely recognizable security camera image of Natsu had flashed across the screen during the relay of entirely false information.

She was bewildered but Natsu was, as expected, entirely unfazed.

All of her thoughts came tumbling out in quick succession. "I-I have to call my father. I have to tell him that that isn't what happened. That you didn't do anything wrong, that you're innocent. That I'm fine. It's all just a misunderstanding. He needs to know." She stood up to make a call on the landline but as soon as she lifted the phone from the receiver, Natsu's hand was over her own, securing the phone on its resting place.

"No can do. You can't call under any circumstance."

"Why not? They think you kidnapped me!" She was adamant. Was this really no big deal to him? Just something to brush off like it was no big deal to have _whoever_ was watching this think of him as some common criminal.

"Well…I kind of did. So it's fine." A completely flippant response and it left her dumbfounded.

She slipped her hand out from beneath his, voice shaking in a barely contained rage. "No, you did not! _I_ came with you willingly." Once again, he was making her crazy. All of the engrained decorum out the window.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "For your sake, I need you to listen to me." He leveled his gaze with hers, severity hanging heavily around them. "Under no circumstance, until I give you the okay, are you to contact your family or friends or dentist or _whatever_." He tightened his grip on her. " _Please_."

She was silent, looking into his burning eyes as she slowly nodded.

He stepped away from her, going and grabbing a duffel bag and shuffling through it, tossing some clothes her way. "Get changed. We have to leave here."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll explain on the way just go change."

She looked at the oversized clothes and then looked at him. "Are these your clothes?" She really didn't need to ask.

"Obviously." He replied as he went digging around the bag more. "Sorry but it's all I have for you. This wasn't exactly planned."

"These won't fit me." She said, feeling slightly awkward.

He tossed a belt to her. "Now they will."

She frowned. "I'll just wear this." She motioned to the crumpled evening gown she was still wearing.

"That's too conspicuous. No one casually wears getups like that and people around here will be looking for you. You can't stand out."

"And wearing oversized men's clothes isn't conspicuous." She countered, completely straight-faced.

"It's at least less than what you have on."

Huffing, she reluctantly obliged and headed back into the bathroom.

She stripped herself of her gown, folding it carefully. It was pointless, she knew, but it made her feel better. She pulled the shirt over her head and pulled the jeans on. Even with the aid of the belt, she was swimming in the jeans and the shirt wasn't much better. Not to mention she had to tie the whole absurd look together with the same strappy heels she wore last night. She rolled the cuffs of the jeans and tied the shirt at her hip so at least it wasn't _so_ bad but it could hardly be classified as an improvement. She certainly looked as ridiculous as she felt, which wasn't exactly an easy feat to match.

Accepting her fate of world's worst dressed, she picked up her folded gown and stepped out of the bathroom. She glared, her irritation directed straight at him. His back was to her but she had an odd feeling that he knew she was looking at him – and that she wasn't happy.

"If you're that irritated about what you're wearing, feel free to wear nothing." He said without turning around.

"Won't that attract _more_ attention?" She retorted sardonically.

He stood up, the duffel securely on his shoulder. "Nobody would be looking at your face so I'm sure it'd be fine."

The blush covered her face instantaneously, creeping down her neck and up her ears. _He's so…frustrating!_

She turned her nose up, feigning superiority, a futile cover to her obvious embarrassment. "I expect a change of clothes wherever we're going."

He waved her off. "Yeah, yeah, princess. I'm sure someone will have something for you."

She grimaced at being called princess but said nothing.

"C'mon, let's get moving." He opened the door, looking left and right before motioning for her to follow along. He opened the passenger door of a compact SUV and tossed his small amount of luggage to the backseat and went to the driver's side, leaving the door open for her. She climbed in, securing her seatbelt.

The engine revved to life and Natsu drove them out of the parking lot.

"So, where are we going?" She asked for the second time.

"Do you know," he began, "much about the world outside your home?"

She hesitated, taken by surprise by such a loaded question. She wasn't certain how to even begin to answer. She knew what she read about but as far as firsthand experience, she really had none to speak of. All the parts of the world she had seen had been just as lavish and sheltered as her home. She knew she was wealthy, there was no question about that. She knew she had more than the average majority but she didn't know to what degree. She was fully aware of the shallowness and loneliness of the world but as far as the cruelties and evils, she had not the slightest clue. And if she tried to answer then she feared she would come to realize her ignorance was greater than she ever imagined. She took it to be quite shallow to want to spare herself that thought so she answered in the most plain, sincere way she could.

"Not really…"

Natsu nodded, apparently figuring that would be her answer. "I'm not really the best one to explain it. A lot of that stuff goes way over my head." He shrugged nonchalantly. "I won't really go into detail. The boss can handle that." He paused, trying to figure out how to phrase his next sentence. "I just wanted to mention it because you may be surprised by some of what you see and hear. Just how hard it is for the people out here. So I just," he rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly awkward, "I just wanted you to be prepared."

She hadn't known Natsu long at all, she hadn't picked up his nervous tics or the subtleties of which expressions reflected which moods. She had grown accustomed to reading people from a business standpoint, using that to gain the advantage in transactions and relations. And though Natsu was still difficult to read, she could see, if only slightly, that this was the most open he could comfortably be.

And so she decided to keep her response simple. "Thank you." He nodded and she smiled. "So that's something to remember as we head to wherever it is we're going."

"Ah, yes."

"Which is…where?"

He grinned. "To meet my friends."


	5. Square One

_Note:_ So this chapter was originally not going to be in the story at all. I started writing what I initially had planned out and just didn't think it won't work. So I had to move some things around and thus this chapter came to be. This one is a little shorter since I didn't have _that_ much information to include but I did my best to give you guys enough! The next chapter shouldn't be far behind!

Please don't forget to review, I appreciate any and all encouragement!

* * *

 _Where There's Smoke_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Square One_

Magnolia was a beautiful city. The terraced buildings had a historic feel to them, the architecture updated and modernized while still maintaining that _art nouveau_ style. The colors were bright and inviting, the details intricate and organic, the windows tall and wide, ushering people into their stores with their appealing visage. Kiosks dotted the sidewalk, offering wares and treats to passersby. The people were all smiling, happy and personable. It was bustling but not frantic. It was a pleasant energy she was able to experience.

Indirectly.

"Hey, Natsu," she began without taking her eyes off the sidewalk, "can't we stop and look around for a little bit?" She was frustrated being confined to the car. She wanted to go and _participate_. Not just see, observe, like she spent her whole life doing.

"No can do." He replied, dismissing her request without a second thought. "Your face was just on the news this morning and I need to get you to a safe location."

She pouted but remained quieted as she continued to watch the citizens. There was a blocked off street that she could just see down for a moment as they passed - some sort of outdoor market that intrigued her. How she wished to be a part of it all. She hoped, however, that this wasn't what it was going to be like the whole time. The same prison, just a different cell.

She looked at Natsu, curious about him and his plans with her. He was being incredibly tight-lipped about where they were going and she didn't fully understand why. He said it was because _someone_ would explain what was going on in detail but she didn't really grasp why he couldn't, or wouldn't, say anything beyond "something big."

She got fidgety in her seat, wondering once again if she made the right decision in going with him. In the heat of the moment it all made sense, being whisked away by a knight in shining armor. A real life fairy tale to rid her of all her troubles. But did the reality truly match that, she wondered? Was this all just some silly fantasy she put in her head as an excuse to escape and ended up a part of something far more sinister than she was able to comprehend in her sheltered life?

These doubts haunted her and would continue to do so until she could get some straight answers.

Something she doubted she'd get from the ever elusive and vague Natsu.

They continued to drive in silence for some time. The longer they drove, she noticed the subtle difference in the quality of the buildings and the state of the people. The buildings were dilapidated and most the windows and doors were boarded up and what was open wasn't in much better condition. The people weren't smiling and happy like she saw initially. They wore rags and shuffled along the cracked sidewalk with carts full of what she could only assume was trash. A stark contrast to what she saw before.

"What is all this?" Her voice was quiet, disbelieving. The lavish life she had lived until now and these people were living in what, by her judgement, could only be described as squalor. She was stunned but mostly she was ashamed.

"This is what it's like in some places. The same city can have dark back alleys like this."

She turned to him, disbelieving. "But why? All those people before…they were so happy…the buildings…I don't understand. It doesn't make sense."

"It's just how it is in most places. Even places you'd least expect. Magnolia is no exception. And here it isn't as bad as other places."

Lucy couldn't believe it. It was shocking for her to witness. She hated it. She never expected the outside world to be like this. Aware of her family's outrageous wealth but ignorant to what extent the disparity fell. Every image of the people passing by on this broken end of town was another pain in her chest. She sensed it back in Hargeon and it was driven home at Magnolia.

They stopped at a light and a young woman with long white hair caught her eye. She was a handing two large bags to a woman. She seemed grateful, offering short bows and Lucy was certain she was crying. The young woman gave her a hug.

Natsu turned left down the street and Lucy kept her eyes glued on the pair, turning in her seat as much as she could to watch them until they were out of sight. "What was that?" She asked, curious and hopeful. Did good people like that truly exist in this world, showing such kindness and generosity to people in need?

Natsu didn't respond, showing no acknowledgement of the pair, much to Lucy's frustration. Did he feel nothing at such a display of humanity?

He pulled over on the street, turning the car off. "Get out."

Lucy was taken aback. "Wh-what? You're kicking me out _now_?"

He undid his seatbelt and opened his door. "We're here."

"Oh." She turned to look out the car window. "Where are we?" All the buildings on this block looked abandoned. What place could he possibly be taking her?

She got out of the car, awkwardly adjusting the oversized pants she was wearing. He stood next to her, looking around. She stayed silent.

"Alright, follow me." They walked a half a block, coming to an alleyway. He turned down it. Lucy paused. He looked back at her. "What are you waiting for?"

She was embarrassed. "Isn't this…always a setup for disaster?" He stared at her, confused. "A strange man leading a woman down an empty alleyway?"

Natsu maintained his silence, seemingly unamused. "In broad daylight." He said flatly.

"Sh-shut up! I don't know you, I don't know this place." She turned, crossing her arms and turning her nose in the air, feigning superiority – all to hide her blush and awkwardness. If he were going to do anything, last night he would have.

"Just come on." He was exasperated.

She followed him, sheepish.

They were halfway down the alley when Natsu stopped at a door.

Lucy looked up at the sign. "Mother Goose?" She turned to Natsu. "You brought me to a bar."

"Are we really going to do this again?"

She ignored him. "But it says it's closed." Natsu opened the door and walked in. "W-wait! I don't think we should be—" She looked around nervously and quickly followed him in.

They had entered a storeroom, it was cramped, filled wall to wall with an assortment of alcohols, from bottles to barrels. Natsu walked on ahead, shuffling some things around, grumbling about the inconvenience. The door swung open and large burly man entered the room. He made eye contact with Lucy and looked as if he was about to start questioning her before Natsu chimed in.

"It's fine, she's with me." He looked at the two of them hesitantly but nodded and walked back out. "You're probably a little confused right now."

"I guess." She was piqued at him being able to read her so easily.

"We just got a delivery so things haven't been moved around yet so it's packed. Which is annoying." He said the last word louder than the others, likely for whom she assumed was the bartender to hear. "This place has a basement that isn't accounted for in the city's blueprints, so," he moved a shelving unit and the wall came with it. A hidden door. "Let's head on in to Fairy Tail."

Hesitant, she nodded, staying close to him. What sort of peculiar world was she blinding treading into? They walked down the steps, leading them to another door.

He pushed it open, ready to announce his arrival when Lucy noticed _something_ moving quickly towards them. Her heart tightened, a chill running down her spine as she felt the same fear as when Bora revealed his true intentions. She reacted without thinking, calling out desperately as man confronted him. "Natsu, look out!"


	6. Against the Grain

_Where There's Smoke_

 _Chapter 6_

 _Against the Grain_

By no means did Lucy consider herself the authority on friendship. She had a very limited understanding of interactions beyond the superficial and emotional proximity, she assumed, was far more complex than hello, how are you and goodbye. So she figured it wasn't exactly her place to question or judge. But she was almost certain that that was not the traditional way friends greeted each other.

"You don't have to hang around me you know." Natsu grumbled, reluctant to accept the bag of frozen peas being pressed to his cheek.

"I suppose I don't but you did basically save my life yesterday so the least I could do is hold some frozen vegetables to your face." She quipped. He huffed, clearly petulant but allowed her to continue. She didn't want to admit that she was a little uneasy being in the midst of that rambunctious crowd without the only person she knew here - even if she could barely consider it knowing him. She figured it wisest to just wait here with him until he was ready to go back out.

She thought about how funny it was. Lucy Heartfilia, a born and bred heiress, who spent countless hours in the midst of some of the highest ranked members of their society and others as if it were nothing, regularly attending events, fundraisers, galas. Where the people were, the Heartfilias were as well. She didn't necessarily enjoy the interactions but she didn't shy away from them either. She was under the impression that there wasn't an introverted bone in her body when it came to people.

And yet here she was, _hiding_ in the kitchen.

But after everything that had transpired within the past twenty-four hours, she assumed it was natural to be hesitant to be amidst a crowd of strangers. Or so she told herself.

"So that was one of your friends who attacked you?" Lucy asked, briefly pulling the bag away from his face to check the swelling. He was probably going to have a bit of a bruise.

"That damn ice princess." He grumbled.

"Do you two always greet each other by punching one another in the face?"

The door opened, pulling Lucy's attention in that direction. A young woman walked in, a playful grin on her face. "Those two are pretty much always like that. But you won't find two better friends in all of the guild."

She heard Natsu grunt in annoyance but he didn't respond.

Mira set a small stack of clothes and pair of sandals on the counter next to her. "I brought you a change of clothes, I figured you would want to change." Lucy blushed, remembering her embarrassing attire.

"Yes, thank you…" Lucy trailed off.

"Oh, pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira."

"Ah, thank you, Mira." Lucy wondered why she seemed so familiar. She knew for a fact she had never met her before but there was something about her that made her feel as though she had seen her before.

"Mira was the one you saw on the street with the homeless woman." Natsu said flippantly.

Lucy was surprised, eyes going wide. "That was _you_?" She exclaimed, dropping the bags of frozen peas and standing up.

Mira looked a little stunned by her reaction but she smiled at her joy. "Yes, we give her food for the week for her and her children."

"And you don't take or demand anything in exchange? Bragging rights? Political gain? _Tax write-offs_?" She rattled off anything she could think of, all the known shallow excuses and deceitful methods she had heard through the years.

Mira was taken aback by the questions. Not by the content but the meaning behind them. "No, of course not. We don't ask for anything in return, we just want to help."

Hearing that brought more elation to Lucy than she thought it would. She was no stranger to charity events, she had been to several. The people who ran them would all but outright mock the very people they were to be aiding and the majority of donated funds would go straight into their own pockets. The people who needed the assistance most would see but a minute fraction of it. The majority of charities, the ones her father chose to sponsor and donate to, were full of elitists. They had a myriad of reasons for participating in charitable giving but none of them were to actually help people. Helping the less fortunate, they'd say, was just an unfortunate consequence.

So to hear that there were actually people out there doing what they could for no reason besides human compassion made her heart swell with joy. Her mother had told her long ago that there were genuinely kind people in the world, that she would just have to go out to find them. And after years of waiting she was finally able to do exactly that.

A light touch on her shoulder brought Lucy's thoughts to a halt. She looked up to see Mira's concerned gaze on her. "Are you okay, Lucy?" Mira had a gentle warmth, a certain serenity to her that Lucy hadn't felt since her mother. She relaxed, forgetting her contempt for the life she grew up in.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought for a moment." She paused. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

She laughed lightly. "We heard from Natsu's team that he was bringing you back with him. To think he would start abducting young women like that."

Lucy recoiled, wanting to defend him. "No, it wasn't like that! He asked and I went with him is all. Right, Natsu?" She turned to see the chair he once sat in to now be occupied by the bag of peas. "Where did he go?"

"He left a minute ago, he has to report to the guild master." Mira ushered for her to follow as she left the kitchen.

"Guild…master?" Lucy mumbled as she trailed behind. "So what exactly is this place?" Lucy asked, curious about who they were and what they consisted of.

She didn't think there would be as much room down here as there was but there it was a significantly spacious area. She had already been in the room briefly before Natsu was "attacked" but she didn't get a chance to look around after the surprise welcome. Even though it was a basement with no windows it was bright and the air didn't feel stagnant. There was a hallway with a few more doors that she surmised led to other ample rooms. There was a full bar and numerous tables, chairs and booths filling the space. There weren't very many people around currently.

"Our boss should be here shortly and he can tell you all you want to know." Mira reassured her before her attention was pulled to one of the few patrons asking for another drink. "I'll be right back."

Lucy stood awkwardly next to the bar, continuing to survey the place. Her eyes rested on the sign above the bar. "Fairy Tail?" She said, confused by the misspelling.

"No, it isn't a typo." Somebody said next to her. She jumped.

"O-oh, I was wondering why it was spelled like that." She said sheepishly. She recognized him as the one who hit Natsu when they first arrived.

He scratched the back of his head, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. He avoided making direct eye contact with her. "I, uh...just wanted to apologize for earlier. For startling you."

Lucy laughed out loud at that. "Well it was a bit of surprise but everyone was okay. For the most part."

He cleared his throat, regaining his composure as he introduced himself. "My name's Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

"Lucy Heartfilia." She shook his hand. "Ah, but I suppose you already know that." He seemed to be the polar opposite of Natsu in regards to his personality. Calm, collected, cool. But despite that she could detect that same sense of impulsiveness, of danger, that she got from Natsu.

"Yeah, that flame brain really dropped the ball last night. About the only thing that went according to plan was making sure you didn't get killed."

She knew he meant about her presence here. Apparently this was the last place she was supposed to be. And even beyond that, it seemed, she wasn't supposed to interact with Natsu much, if at all.

"Erza sure wasn't happy about that. Her and the boss are probably rippin' him a new one as we speak."

"Erza?"

"She's our squad leader." He stated. "Anyway, you will meet her in a minute, along with the boss. I'll show you to the bathroom so you can get changed."

They walked down the hallway and he pointed her to the restroom, saying he'd be waiting right outside. She quickly changed into the simple garb, grateful to be out of the mess she was clad in but mostly out of the heeled sandals and into some flip flops. Mira was also outside the bathroom when she exited, taking the clothes she had previously been wearing as she continued down the hall with Gray. Despite how bright it was she could sense the tension in the air. She could make out the sound of yelling from the door at the end of the hallway, the one they seemed to be heading straight to. She started to get nervous.

"It isn't going to be directed at you, don't worry too much. Besides, this is normal for Natsu." Gray reassured her, assuaging some of her anxiety. The yelling quieted down.

He stopped in front of the doorway at the end of the hall, knocking briefly before opening the door and walking in. She cast a glance behind her to the still visible mess hall and then entered the room.

Natsu was leaning against the wall at her left, arms crossed. She wanted to greet him but didn't look her way. He seemed to be sulking. There was a woman with long red hair to her right, a rigid posture and a stern expression that wasn't directed at her, to her relief. Directly in front of her was a short old man sitting at a large desk. She waited in tense silence until someone said something.

Finally, the woman turned to her, a softer expression on her face. "Lucy Heartfilia, it's nice to meet you. I'm Erza Scarlet, squad leader to these two. And this," she motioned to the man sitting at the desk, eyes closed and his chin resting against laced fingers, "is Makarov Dreyar. The founder and leader of Fairy Tail."

Makarov, in Lucy's opinion, had a remarkably commanding aura about him. He spoke. "Miss Heartifilia, it seems one of these brats has caused you quite a bit of trouble." He looked pointedly at Natsu. "I sincerely apologize but this has put us in quite a bit of a tough position, through no fault of your own."

Lucy glanced over at the dismissive Natsu. Clearly there was a severity to her presence here that he didn't seem to be too interested in. If no one else would knock some sense into him she figured she would when she had the chance. With her attention back on their leader, she asked. "What's going to happen to me?"

He sighed, seemingly apologetic. "Unfortunately, you won't be permitted to contact your friends and family, indefinitely. And even going out and about within the city's boundaries will be limited. You'll need an escort at all times." She frowned, disliking how similar it felt to home but continued to quietly listen. The circumstances, at the very least, were wildly different. "I know it's not the ideal situation, it isn't for us either, but it is for your protection while matters are still being sorted out. Magnolia is our territory so it is amongst the safest places you could be but there's always the possibility of a rat or two sneaking into our borders. We will do our best to accommodate you and provide you with some freedoms but until we have adequate command of the situation, please bear with us. We will do everything within our power to keep you safe and comfortable and to get you home quickly."

She wasn't sure how to say that getting her home wasn't exactly a priority of hers. She wanted to tell them it was fine, that she was content just being allowed to go out this far without her father and his hired hands breathing down her neck. But she was fully conscious of the fact that iit wasn't so simple, that her being here wasn't a matter of just pulling out an extra cot for her to sleep on. Which brought her to her next question. "What exactly is this place?"

"Simply put, Fairy Tail is a mercenary organization. That is, fundamentally, what we are." Lucy was shocked by the answer. She knew Natsu was capable enough in hand to hand combat but to hear that they were essentially guerrillas was enough to take her by absolute disbelief. "I say that and I'm sure you have some ideas in your head but our aim is to help those who have no other means. And beyond that," his temperament changed, a renewed sternness in his tone, "the people who targeted you. They are the ultimate goal of Fairy Tail. I formed this organization twelve years ago with the aim of dismantling them."

She thought back to Bora at the party the night before. It hadn't even been a full day but it felt like years behind her. Experiencing this new world, all this new information she was absorbing, she was struggling to take it all in. But this was the world that she was now a part of, willing or not, no matter how small the part she will play in it. And so she felt it was her responsibility to listen in earnest, to learn about their world and the one beyond. "Who are they?"

It was Erza who answered. "They go by the name of Tartarus. They are an organization that deals indiscriminately in various acts of terrorism. Assassinations, drug proliferation, illegal arms dealing, inciting chaos and, apparently now, human trafficking. Most people here have suffered by their hands in one way or another. And it was for that reason that we've come together to eliminate them."

"They're not our only enemy though," Gray added. "And we do have some allies in neighboring cities who share similar goals."

Natsu remained quiet.

Makarov took control of the conversation again. "Yes, Fairy Tail and our allies are aiming to put a stop to Tartarus but they're not the only adversary our society faces." Lucy stilled at the look in his eyes, a burning ire palpable that his level voice did not portray. "Corporations, lobbyists, corrupt politicians. They are just as dangerous to the people, though in a different way. Fairy Tail doesn't have the means to initiate a coup of the current government and this social stratification, nor do we really have the desire to. As I have already said, we want to help people. A Robin Hood effect, for lack of better phrasing. And as such, our methods do not exactly follow the letter of the law." Makarov leaned back in his chair, his initial lighter spirit returning. "But that just gives us the freedom to get things done efficiently and effectively I suppose. I don't have the time or the patience for all those rules and paperwork."

"Sir, you do still have quite a bit of paperwork that still needs to be completed. Reviewing final reports, progression on Magnolia's restoration and proper allocation of budget, to name a few." Erza interjected to Makarov's dismay. His demeanor changed completely, going from stern to petulant in seconds.

"Do make yourself comfortable during your time at Fairy Tail." He turned to Natsu who hadn't said a word since this meeting began. "As you took it upon yourself to bring her along with you, you will be the one assigned to guarding her while she's here."

"What?" Natsu shouted, finally removing himself from the wall.

It was entirely bad to her, she was relatively comfortable around him and he was the person he knew best, if only barely, out of everyone here. She still had her reservations about being under constant surveillance but it was to be expected. She assumed it wouldn't last too long and with that hope she would soon be out from beneath everyone's thumbs and could simply enjoy her freedom. She didn't understand, though, why Natsu seemed so bothered by having to watch her. She felt insulted and frankly, a little hurt. She thought they had gotten along rather well. She wanted to snap at him for acting like she was such an inconvenience to him.

"You made your bed, Natsu. The rest of your team can assist however her protection falls primarily on you and you will _not_ weasel your way of it." Makarov said with a flippant wave of his hand, shutting down any potential for refusal. "You're all dismissed."

They all began to file out of the room.

"Ah, Miss Heartfilia, one last thing." She stopped, turning to him. He didn't look up at her as he spoke. The tone of his voice had changed again – darker, almost threatening. "I know full well who you are and your family's alignments. I've had my eye on your father for quite some time now. I expect you will prove to be of better substance than he is. I have chosen to trust you with this information with that thought in mind. I hope you do not disappoint."

Without another word, he began his paperwork and she left the office.

* * *

 _Note:_ Info dump on some of FT's functions in this universe! There is still quite a bit more to learn about them and how they operate but that will come in time. I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring for you guys. Next chapter we will be meeting more of this team! It's on its way!

Don't forget to leave me some lovin'!


End file.
